


Field of Heaven

by RacheyRagdoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheyRagdoll/pseuds/RacheyRagdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides that Dean needs to take a little break from the case he's working on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to write a short fic as I haven't wrote in a while and wanted to try to get back into it. Please tell me what you think!

Castiel had been stood in the doorway for around ten minutes without so much as blinking. He could stay that way all day if he wanted to. He had no need to rest or go to the bathroom, and even though Dean was currently surrounded by a pile of books, looking up the correct way to kill a Vetala, he could feel Castiel’s gaze on him, and he was sure he had read over the same line about five times now.  
“Dammit Cas,” Dean shouted, slamming the book shut. “I can’t concentrate with you looking at me like that. What do you want?”  
“I am sorry Dean,” Castiel apologized. “I just came in to see if you wanted to take a break.”  
“A break?” Dean asked in disbelief. “Five people have gone missing in this town in the last week and you’re asking me if I want to take a break?”  
“I understand that humans have certain, needs” Castiel said, not taking his eyes away from Dean.  
“What do you mean needs?” Dean asked, turning away from the books to give Castiel his full attention.  
“I just meant, well,” Castiel stumbled over his words.  
“Cas are you asking me if I want to have sex?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No I just thought you might be hungry,” Castiel explained quickly, turning round to pick up the picnic basket he had left on the ground.  
“Oh sure Cas let’s go on a romantic picnic while a monster slaughters this whole town, and maybe when we get back we’ll light some candles and take a bath together.”  
“Dean this motel only provides shower facilities.”  
“You really need to learn the meaning of sarcasm,” Dean sighed, turning away from Castiel and pulling Sams laptop towards him.  
“So are we in agreement to go on the picnic? I bought a pie,” Castiel said, pulling a large pumpkin pie out of the basket.  
“You have pie?” Dean asked, quickly turning back to face Castiel.  
“Yes Dean I know it’s your favourite,” Castiel said, holding out the pie at arms length to give Dean a better look.  
“Well, Sammy is a big boy I’m sure he can handle this on his own,” Dean said, the pie finally convincing him to take a little “break.”

 

“Will this suffice?” Castiel asked, stopping in the middle of a large field and dumping the picnic basket onto the ground under the shade of a large oak tree. Apart from the tree, the field was empty, save for a few grazing cows who didn’t seem to be paying them much attention.  
“Erm, Cas. You realize this is a field right? I’m probably going to sit in cow shi-”  
“It has grass Dean,” Castiel cut him off. “I have seen people in the movies do it.”  
“You’re meant to have a picnic in a park Cas, not a random field.”  
“This is not a park?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
“No! A park has people and dogs and a lake and trees,” Dean tried to explain. “This is a field, and judging by the “keep out” sign on the gate that you seem to have missed I’m going to take a guess that we’re not meant to sit around here and eat picnics.”  
“Oh,” Castiel said quietly, frowning and lowering his head in shame. “I just thought. I’m sorry Dean I have ruined everything,” Castiel sighed, picking up the picnic basket.  
“No, no you haven’t it’s fine,” Dean said, grabbing the angel by the back of his coat to stop him from walking away. “We’ll just put the blanket down here under the tree and as long as the cows stay where they are we’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked, turning back to face Dean.  
“Yes it’s fine I- just sit down.”  
“Ok,” Castiel replied, sitting on the blanket and starting to unpack the basket.  
Along with the pie, Castiel had packed peanut butter sandwiches, cold chicken, a frozen pizza, uncooked pasta, a bottle of mayonnaise, a can of whipped cream, two bags of Doritos, four bottles of beer and a cheeseburger that had been left to go cold.  
“That’s great Cas,” Dean smiled, not commenting on some of the strange food items that were inedible in their uncooked form. “But there seems to be a lot of food here. Aren’t you going to eat any of it?”  
“Angels are not required to eat,” Castiel explained.  
“Well, I don’t think I can eat all of this,” Dean replied, thinking that this was the best excuse for him not eating the uncooked food without hurting Castiel’s feelings.  
“It is ok Dean. We can give what is left to Sam.”  
“You want to give Sam my leftovers?” Dean smiled, grabbing one of the beers.  
“The food will only go to waste otherwise,” Castiel replied, absent mindedly reaching for one of the bags of Doritos and opening it.  
“I thought you didn’t need to eat,” Dean said, looking up from his beer to see Castiel nibbling on a Dorito.”  
“I said I don’t need to, not that I can’t. There is a difference.”  
“Alright, just don’t touch my pie,” Dean warned.

 

With the help of the sun, food and alcohol, Dean seemed to be a lot more relaxed than when they had first arrived in the field. He lay lazily across the blanket, propping himself up slightly with his back resting against the tree. He absent mindedly ran his fingers through Castiels hair, who had decided to lay his head on Deans chest. Dean looked down at the angel and smiled slightly. Although Dean knew that Castiel was not asleep, seeing him with his eyes closed and looking so relaxed was a rare sight. Dean felt that Castiel had needed this break as much as he had. Sure, they would be back to fighting monsters and saving the word tomorrow, but Dean didn’t want to have to think about that right now. Dean was suddenly pulled out from his dreamlike state by a loud noise coming from behind him. Dean’s hunter instincts instantly kicked in. He jumped up, causing Castiel to fall off him and pulled out his knife. Although he knew he was only going to a picnic with Castiel, he had come prepared in case a demon tried to sneak up on him when he was off his guard.  
“What is it Dean?” Castiel asked, jumping up to see what the commotion was about. “Dean run. I see the evil in it’s eyes. You must get away now, let me deal with this creature,” Castiel shouted, pulling out his angel blade and pointing it at the very confused looking cow.  
“Dean what is wrong? Did it hurt you?” Castiel asked, noticing that Dean had collapsed into a fit of laughter.  
“No Cas I’m fine,” Dean tried to explain through his laughter. “It’s just a cow. It’s harmless.”  
“It is a very large creature. I do not trust it Dean,” Castiel said, squinting at the cow who was now eating one of the leftover sandwiches.  
“It’s fine Cas,” Dean smiled, holding onto his sleeve in case he tried to attack the cow. “But thanks for trying to save me.”  
“It’s ok Dean,” Castiel said, waving his arms round wildly to try to scare the cow away. “You would think these creatures would have some more respect,” Castiel grumbled.  
“I guess you’re just not very intimidating,” Dean teased. “Come on let’s get this packed away before Sam sends a search party out for us.”

 

They had just finished packing up the last of the food when Castiel sat bolt upright, staring at the other side of the field. “I think I see something,” Castiel said, squinting against the brightness of the setting sun.  
“It’s probably just another cow- GET IN THE TREE NOW!” Dean shouted, his eyes finally focusing on what Castiel had seen. “I am not getting arrested for trespassing,” Dean said, shoving the picnic basket into Castiel’s hands and pulling himself up into the tree. Castiel looked at the farmer in confusion, wondering what the problem was.  
“Cas get here now,” Dean hissed. “We’re not supposed to be here remember?”  
“I- ok,” Castiel said, disappearing with a flutter of wings and reappearing seconds later on the branch directly above Dean’s head.  
“I don’t understand why we-”  
“Shhh,” Dean cut him off, peering through the branches at the farmer who was getting closer to them.  
“He seems to be taking those large creatures with-”  
Shut up Cas,” Dean said a little too loudly. “There’s a cow directly under the tree that means he’s going to come here!”  
“I don’t understand why-”  
“Cas zap us somewhere now,” Dean hissed.  
“I can not reach you from this position Dean. We will have to climb down from this tree and-”  
“We can’t you idiot he’ll see us! Shut up ok just shut up,” Dean said, panic rising in his voice. The farmer was getting closer, and if Castiel continued this they were surely going to get caught.  
“There you are,” the farmer said, reaching the cow that Castiel had almost killed minutes earlier. “What are you doing all the way out here?” The farmer grabbed hold of the cow and turned back to where he had come from. Dean let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t seen them. Dean suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of his head, almost causing him to cry out. To his horror, he realized what had hit him as it continued its descent to the ground, landing at the farmers feet. Dean looked up, catching Castiel with his hand still outstretched. The farmer picked up the mayonnaise bottle in surprise, looking up into the tree where it had seemingly fell from. That was it, Dean was going to jail. Again.

 

Dean felt a tight grip on his arm and suddenly he was no longer in the tree. Dean stumbled, disorientated as he felt his feet firmly planted on asphalt. “What the?” Dean said, taking in his surroundings. They were on the road next to the field they had just been in. In the distance, Dean could still see the farmer staring up into the tree.  
“What the hell Cas?” Dean said, turning on the Angel. “A mayonnaise bottle? Really? You thought throwing a mayonnaise bottle at him was a good idea?”  
“I’m sorry Dean I thought it might distract him while we made our escape,” Castiel apologized sullenly.  
“Well you weren’t wrong there,” Dean smiled as he watched the farmer who hadn’t moved away from the tree. “He must be the most confused he has ever been in his life.”  
“Did I ruin your break for you Dean?” Castiel asked, waiting for Dean to yell at him.  
“No Cas it was great. Thank you,” Dean smiled, pulling Castiel into a hug. “This is the part where you hug back,” Dean explained, realising that Castiel’s arms had remained at his sides.  
“Thank you Dean,” Castiel said, awkwardly tapping Dean on the back.  
“Close enough,” Dean said, pulling away and laying his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I guess we should head back. We have a big day tomorrow, you know, saving the world and stuff, the usual.”  
“We could stop for more pie on the way back,” Castiel suggested.  
“I like your way of thinking,” Dean smiled as they turned their backs to the field and headed back up the road.

 


End file.
